


Office Sex

by demlnuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, M/M, Office Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top/dom! Kuroo Bottom/sub! Reader, rough pounding, slight edging, three rounds of kuroo fucking you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demlnuit/pseuds/demlnuit
Summary: Visiting your significant other's workplace either ends up tiring the both of you or leaving you bored in the cafeteria. But of course, your boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou, CEO of his own company keeps things interesting for the both of you - making sure that none of you get bored at his workplace.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader
Kudos: 8





	Office Sex

The clacking of his shoes echoed in the empty hallway that led to his office as he adjusted his tie. Paperworks and documents held tightly in his hands as his eyes checked your reflection out on the one-way mirrors of offices. A smirk on his face lasted for a few seconds until the two of you reached his office. Different imaginations came to his mind but one of them was definitely seeing you naked and fucked hard by him. As the sensor sensed a figure in front of the glass doors, it let out a small, short beep and automatically opened, welcoming the CEO's of the company ー Kuroo Tetsurou; followed by his partner, _you_.

Once he's settled down, he placed his paperworks and laptop on his plain, black wooden table with drawers that consisted of documents organized into their assigned folders. An exhausted sigh escaped his lips as he was in the process of taking his suit off, leaving his plain, white polo shirt on that tightly hugged his muscles, thoroughly defining his figure that everyone would die for. The sun's rays going through his office windows shone on his facial features, creating shadows that complemented his tall nose and furrowed eyebrows, his mind focused on his work. His veiny arms and hands that his head rested on and held onto the documents filled with information about their new project soon to launch next week. His long, defined fingers that you wish to play and hold with. The same fingers that touched you the other night. The same fingers that gently wiped the tears away after a long, exhausting day at work from dealing with way too many bullshit.

The light made him seem much more godly than he already was. Your eyes focused on him that made him hold in his laughter, your head tilting everytime he moved. Every single thing that he does just fascinates you. A slight numbness was felt on your chin as you didn't bother grabbing a chair to sit on and rested your chin on his desk like a puppy waiting for his owner to play with him, both hands right beside your cheeks, somewhat formed into paws.

Kuroo cleared his throat, catching your attention and causing you to look him in the eyes. "You like me that much, huh." A smile was visible on his face as he stood up and grabbed a chair for you, tapping on the arm rest while nodding his head. Without thinking about it, you sat on the chair and went back to the position you were in ー chin resting on his desk, hands formed into a pair of paws, unconsciously squishing your cheeks and focusing on him.

Before sitting back down, he pushed his papers over to the side and closed his laptop. He grabbed your chair and placed you closer to his, sitting back down. His small, genuine smile got replaced with a smug look on his face.

"Since I've got time and you're here, I'll spend that time with you." A few taps were made on his lap, motioning for you to sit on it. You obeyed him, not wanting to piss him off. Or maybe, deep down that was what you wanted. Sitting down on his lap, you adjusted for a few times until you felt comfortable. But in a second, he turned you around to face him, grabbing both legs and wrapping them around his waist. "There much better. Now that you're facing me. Mind telling me why your eyes were so focused on me? Usually, you'd be napping right now but no. What's on your mind, babe?"

His hand drew small circles on your back as the other held on for your safety. You wrapped both arms around his neck, massaging the nape of his neck, causing a wave of relief wash over him. Though, after all such relaxation, he waited for your answer. "Come on, babe. Tell me." The distance between your lips decreased, his breath hovering over your lips as if waiting for confirmation or permission to kiss you. His intense gaze focused on your eyes that begged for him to kiss you. "What? Cat got your tongue."

Your lips were an inch apart from him until the both of you couldn't take it anymore. "Nah, fuck that cat. I'll do it instead." His lips crashed into yours. Soft moans filled in his office as you made out with him. In a matter of seconds, he bit your bottom lip, pushing his tongue inside and fighting against yours. At the same time, he explored every single corner.

Strings of saliva dripped down on his pants and on your shirt as your lips parted from his; each other's eyes focused on each other. "So fucking sweet." Each and every second, his name escaped your lips. Pleasure and satisfaction wrapped around them.

For a moment, he stopped drawing circles on your back. His hand softly traveled along your back and lightly trailed the line of your spine, causing you to shiver. "Hm? You like that?" You slightly nodded your head, still focused on the pleasure you were feeling until he lifted you up and placed you on his office desk, pushing his paperworks and laptop aside.

"I'm already distracted from my work anyways. I might as well fuck you right here right now." The kiss deepened as his hands traveled to your inner thighs, massaging them until his patience finally ran out and took off your clothes, leaving you fully exposed to him." K-Kuroo, I don't thinkー"

"Hm? Is chibi-chan rebelling against me?" The look in his eyes changed, they weren't the tease they've always been. They were filled with lust, passion and hunger. A slump of saliva found its way hard to swallow in your throat as your gaze fixed on his and shook your head in disagreement. "No," you responded with a shaky breath while he returned a smirk. "That's right, chibi-chan."

With a slight push, you were now lying down on his desk, his face hovering over your sweet hole that he's been wanting to devour ever since you touched skins. "Chibi-chan seems to be wet just from our make-out. What if I eat you out now? I wonder how wet and loud you're going to get." The young man didn't give you time to think and started to pleasure you with his tongue. His low voice grumbling, causing small vibrations onto your skin, making you feel good. "Fuck. Kuroo." Both of your hands gripped onto his hair, somewhat pushing his head down a bit.

Kuroo chuckled with amusement, his eyes focused on your expression every time he hit the spot with his tongue. He hummed, knowing it would send more vibrations. "Hm, I see. You're pretty fucking tight, chibi-chan. I thought that you were going to take my tongue off of my mouth." The smirk on his face grew bigger along with his dick, being suffocated from his pants. "My guy couldn't resist himself. But he'll have to wait. I'll be inside you soon, chibi-chan."

Once again, he closed the distance between your lips, devouring and exploring every corner of your mouth. A whine left your lips, receiving a raised eyebrow from him; yet, making him want you even more. “Looks like chibi-chan doesn’t like to be left out in the cold. I mean, same here.” His fingers got to work again, playing with your clit with his thumb as his four fingers entered all at once, adjusting your hole to his size. Right when he was done, he pulled his fingers out. Cum coated his hand. After watching him swallow every single drop of your cum that dripped out of your pussy and the remains on his hand, you grabbed him by the waist and started to dry hump him, feeling the friction and getting pleasure and satisfaction from such movements. Your pussy rubbing against his dress pants, making his dick even harder and wanting to come out. The remains on your pussy stained a small portion of his pants.

"Damn, chibi-chan. I never knew you had such an impatient side." Soft moans left his lips as he clenched his teeth, keeping quiet and avoiding catching any of his co-workers' attention as they were only a few steps away from his office. "Fuck." You continued to dry hump him until your hips felt tired, your pace slowing down as you felt both of his hands grab you from the waist, pulling you closer to him.

In a second, the zipper of his pants were unzipped, his dick hovered above your entrance, slapping and rubbing it against your hole. "You fucking love that, don't you? Me slapping my dick against your sweet hole? Rubbing it and making you even more wet." He repeated such actions until you got up and pushed him a foot away. You went to him and got on your knees, grabbing his dick and shoving it inside your mouth, catching the latter off guard. "C-Chibi-chan."

Both of your hands wrapped around his dick and started to move them as you teased the tip, pouting your lips a bit and circling around it. "Ah. Fuck." Nuzzling his dick with your mouth, you opened your throat and deep-throated him, getting a much louder moan. Your head went back and forth, back and forth, pleasuring him. Everything was going at your pace until Kuroo got impatient and grabbed you by the hair, using force and putting pressure on your jaw by shoving his dick inside your throat even more, getting a reaction from you. Your eyes widened in shock, losing control of everything and eventually choking on his cock. "That's right, Chibi-chan. Fucking choke on my cock."

Tears rolled down your cheeks, your jaw getting tired as seconds pass by while he thrusts roughly in your throat. "You want my cock but can't fucking take it. Oh, just seeing you wrecked by me is such a fucking turn-on." Kuroo started to thrust in your mouth, a smirk creeping its way up to his face. "Your shocked, innocent face is a no-no, baby. It makes me want to fuck you so hard to the point that you can't walk anymore." A few more thrusts were made until he came. Every single drop of his cum was swallowed as you tried your best to not choke at the last second. Before fucking you, he carried you and placed you back on his desk, spreading your legs wide open for him as he kissed you then parted away. "Since you sucked my cock, I'm giving you your reward, Chibi-chan." The latter grabbed his dick, his hand wrapping around it as it went up and down, simulating pleasure and making it hard again after cumming.

Once again, he rubbed and slapped his clock against your hole. "Don't you want it, baby? It's right there. If you want it, beg for it and I'll plunge my hard, fat cock inside of you." You locked gazes with him, pulling him close to you after wrapping both arms around his torso. "Please, Kuroo. I want your cock inside of me." Your face drowned in crimson red, embarrassment became your friend for a moment as you saw him raise an eyebrow, his smirk still plastered in his face. "You begging and crying out for my cock is so fucking cute." He gave you a peck on the lips then slapped his dick against your hole. "Since you begged for it kindly and cutely like always, I'll give it to you and fuck you and make you not be able to walk for a week." His dick roughly made its way inside your hole. "Ah! Kuroo!" Little by little, his whole dick sat inside your wet, tight pussy. Your walls gripping tightly around him, not wanting to let go. Your following screams were muffled by a kiss. "Fuck, you're even tighter now." Every thrust he made, screams and moans escaped your peach pink lips, your pleasured, red face, your eyes tightly closed from such movements and satisfaction. A chuckle was let out, his pace fastened after seeing your facial expression that signaled to him that you were close. A knot in your stomach untied, screaming his name out as you came ー covering a corner of his desk with your cum. Whimpers left your lips as you shakily called out to him.

Small circles were drawn on your back, calming you down as he rests his chin on the crook of your neck. Yet, he deeply looked in your eyes. It wasn't enough. He stopped drawing circles on your back and slapped your ass, lifting you up. Your grip tightened, holding onto him, in fear of falling. "Don't worry, chibi-chan. I won't let go. I'll never let go." Right after promising, he started to thrust once more inside you. “It’s funny though." He adjusted your position and walked over to the window sill where a small, wooden part of it stuck out, sitting you down there after pulling down the blinds' string as he continued to thrust. All of them opened, rolling up. "It’s funny when you think that it’s over when it’s not, Chibi-chan. That makes you even cuter and sexier at the same time.” He paused a few times as his thrusts got faster and rougher. The bustling streets of the city were faintly heard as the cold, window glass slightly touched your back, sending shivers down your spine.

Your nails scratched against his back, leaving ten red, long lines of nail marks. Bite marks were placed all over your neck, your breasts and torso as he felt his own knot untying. “C-Chibi-chan,” he grunted in an attempt to talk and warn that he was near. “K-Kuroo,” again, he noticed the face you were making, you were also close. Your insides tightened, chomping down on his dick, pulling him in even more as you felt something flow out of your hole. "Let's cum together, baby." Without using any words, you agreed by nodding your head. In a moment, cum coated his dick as your pussy got filled in with his.

The both of you rested on each other, barely even moving and feeling each other's warmth and comfort after fucking. His breath hovered over your lips, asking permission. You slowly and gently cupped his face, kissing him.

Kuroo carried you, letting you rest in his arms and putting you back down on his deck. Without any more strength in your body, he turned you around, your back facing his as he lifted your ass up and slapped it for a few times, new hand marks appeared on your skin. "K-Kuroo?"

"Hm? What's wrong? We're not done, chibi-chan." The sadist look on his face grew bigger. For the third time, he slapped and rubbed his dick on your ass, the remains of both of your cum splashing a bit, giving your ass a small, shiny coat. "Well, I couldn't resist your sweet hole begging for more despite you being tired." As easy it was for him, he inserted his cock inside of you, thrusting in a medium pace back and forth until you adjusted to his size. "You want more don't you?" His slaps got harder and louder. Surely, tomorrow morning you'll have bruises on your ass.

"Your fucking ass is so cute." Kuroo fastened his pace, knowing that you couldn't resist but moan and scream his name, making people outside of his office hear your voice. "Kuroo! Please! Go slower!" After hearing your request, he did the opposite while grabbing your hair, his other hand never letting go of your waist. "Why should I, chibi-chan?" He paused for a second then continued, feeling himself starting to get sensitive a bit. "Y-You want me to go s-slower but you want the opposite. So, why l-lie?" Kuroo grunted, your insides tightening around his dick more than ever; knowing that if he went deeper, it would be the end for you. But of course, being the tease that he is, went even faster then pulled out right when you were about to cum.

Whines were heard here and there, causing him to giggle at your reaction. "Don't worry, chibi-chan. I just want to see your face while wrecking you because that's my favourite view." He turned you around as you were catching your breath, pulling you close to him and roughly plunged his dick into you, catching you off guard, causing you to scream. "Ah! Kuroo!"

"What, too much for you to handle? You'll get used to my cock soon." Kuroo thrusted deeper and faster. Moans, screams and grunts out of pleasure and satisfaction filled in his office room, muffling the voices and whispers outside. "Ugh, baby. You feel so fucking good."

With a single deep thrust hitting your spot, both of the knots in your stomach untied, cream filling each other and dripping down on the cold, hard floor. He let out a shaky and small "ah", pulling his dick out and watching both of your cum roll out of your pussy. "My cum is dripping out of your sweet hole. Let me push it back inside for you." Kuroo smirked as he put his dick back inside with all of his cum, thrusting hard against you for the very last time. "K-Kuroo."

Sweat trickled down your forehead, baby hairs sticking on your face, your shaky breaths synching with each other and letting the pleasure die down as you let him take care of you after ー wiping your cum off of your hole, his desk and floor. A soft kiss was planted on your cheeks, brushing the baby hairs away from your face and gently caressing your torso before picking up your clothes and hanging them on one of his office chairs.

Kuroo walked up to a small cabinet placed beside his miniature plants that sat quietly in the corner of his office and grabbed a familiar sweater that you often see back then in your high school days with him and your circle ー his nekoma volleyball jacket. It was something precious to him so he kept it away tucked in for years. He gave it to you with a genuine smile.

"Claiming you and making others hear you scream your lungs out because of me is such a fucking kink, along with you begging for me to wreck you badly and wanting more despite not being able to take in my cock." A kiss was quickly stolen from you. Your face flushed with fever as you looked away, wearing his hoodie after having difficulties sitting up. It fits as it had always been two sizes bigger than you. "Look at you, chibi-chan. Always looking adorable and sexy in my clothes. Don't wear anymore of your clothes, wear mine." He paused as he thought of something, he planted another kiss on your forehead. "Or nothing at all."

"I love you, chibi-chan." As he was about to kiss you again, a faint whirring sound was heard near the both of you. A pair of golden eyes scanned around his office as a scoff escaped his lips then proceeded to laugh after realizing something. You raised an eyebrow at him, confused as to why he was laughing.

"Chibi-chan. I just remembered that there's a camera inside my office. The control room is two floors under us and I'm not the one observing them, someone else is." Your eyes widened in shock, your face turning redder. Embarrassment wrapped around you like a blanket, clenching your fist as you pull his sweater down to your legs, covering your private part. The camera got a wide shot of his whole office room then focused on the both of you for a minute and went back up to the ceiling. "I bet it was just like pornhub. The title would definitely be that the CEO fucks his girlfriend inside his office room. Three rounds to be exact." He raised three fingers in your face, teasing the hell out of you as you slapped his hand away, still embarrassed.

"Chibi-chan. I'll tell them to send it to me first then delete the footage from the monitor. That way, when we're apart, I can just watch it anytime and anywhere I want."


End file.
